YuGiOh in Batman: The Aftermath
by BatmanGenesis
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul has failed to destroy all of Domino, but succeeded in destroying the Narrows. But because of this, a new threat emerges and threatens the city. Can Seto Kaiba save Domino again?
1. Why me?

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Batman!**

Well, I guess this is the second of several more fanfics that I am going to create. After the "successful" completion of my previous work, I've wrote down new ideas for the true ending of all the fanfics about Batman Begins: YuGiOh style!

_Previously, on Batman Begins: A YuGiOh Fanfic._

**Domino Police Headquarters: Rooftop---Night**

_In the night sky, a strange shape of a bat is cast up along into the clouds._

_Suddenly, the "bat-signal's" stencil is tapped by Batman nearby._

Nice.

_Mutou turns around and sees his "partner". He walks towards the device and turns it off._

I couldn't find any mob bosses.

Well, Sergeant?

It's Lieutenant, now. You really started something: bent cops running scared, hope on the streets...

But?

The Narrows is lost, and we still haven't picked up Bakura or half the inmates at Arkham that he freed.

We will. We can bring Domino back.

What about escalation?

Escalation?

We start carrying semiautomatics, they buy automatics. We start wearing Kevlar, they buy armor piercing rounds.

And?

_Mutou starts walking closer to Batman._

And you're wearing a mask, jumping off rooftops. Take this guy...

_Mutou takes out a clear plastic evidence bag, inside it is a playing card._

...armed robbery, double homicide, got a taste for the theatrical like you...and leaves a calling card.

_Batman turns the card inside the bag over and sees a Joker Card._

I'll look into it.

_He turns around and heads for the edge of the roof._

I never said thank you.

_Automatically, Batman turns his head alittle._

And you'll never have to.

_After that, the heroic hero drops down off the rooftop and flies overhead._

**Domino Opera House (Magic Stage Act)---A few days before the disaster**

_A world famous stage magician named Arkana is performing his show here, at the same building where the Kaibas' murders was held. Ironically, 2 tragedies will occur at this very same place. All the wealthy and famous, including the future CEO of KaibaCorp, are attending the show. As the magic acts are entertaining as they are dangerous, Arkana attempts to do his most famous trick of all. Using the help of his attractive assistant, Catherine, the world famous magician is being elevated towards a padlocked case, and will try to escape while underwater in the tank below. _

_Unknown to the whole audience and the crew on stage,behind the curtains hides a familiar face with silvery long hair, is about to sabotage the magic act. As soon as Arkana enters the case, "Pegasus" blows a charge that's connected to the cable wires holding onto the padlocked case. Instantly, a huge explosion is made from the explosives and it reaches the case. As the case falls down to the water-filled tank, it's surrounded by flames. As the whole audience and stage crew are shocked, they all scream and cry, but Kaiba attempts to save Arkana by smashing the glass. Seto succeeds, but sees that Arkana has severe cuts and burns all over his body. Catherine, who's nearby is screaming in shock to see that her fiance is scarred for life._

**Domino Opera House---Outside**

_Several fire engines are parked nearby the building, some ambulances too, along with the Domino Police to investigate the "arson" attacks. Arkana is laid onto a stretcher and is being transported to a nearby hospital. Arthur, is walking towards his friend, who's sitting down, depressed. _

Master Kaiba?

You did your best, sir.

But, Arkana...he suffered.

I know, sir.

**Central Domino Hospital---Some hours later**

_On the bed, his body is resting, his skin all wrapped in bandages to cover the scars and burns that he cruelly received. On the side, his love, Catherine is greatly pained to see him like this. Feeling that there's nothing she can do for him now, she leaves the room and him behind. When the disfigured magician wakes from his slumber, he realizes that Catherine has left him behind for good. _

Why does this have to happen to me?

_Looking around, he sees a deck of playing cards stacked ontop of a table. On the top, face-up, is a Joker._

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Real short chapter, yes I know, but it had to in order to fit the plot of this fanfic, I think...** _


	2. It's too late

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Batman!**

_Well, well, looks like those of you who thought that I would make Duke the Joker, were wrong! Haha. Because of the fact that Arkana is the crazed clown, Duke will have to play as another familiar face in the rogues' gallery. _

**Domino Police Headquarters:Outside---"The Burst Stream"**

_Gliding downwards to where his "other" car is parked, he drops down quickly inside the cockpit hatches. Once inside, Kaiba instantly activates the vehicle's computers to check for any disturbances that involves double homicide. Not finding one tonight, he retreats back to the cave. As he is heading towards the city's bridge, he notices that the Domino Opera House is near him at night. He immediately turns to that building to pay tribute to his parents' death. Before he could reach that dark alley, Batman starts to hear something inside the building next to him. _

**Domino Opera House:Minutes later**

_To see what was making that sound, he runs inside the darkened building. Closing in on the audience doors, the sound stops. Batman, who's now abit curious, sees that some scarred man is ontop of the stage, laughing maniacally and attempts to burn the entire room. _

Could it be Arkana?

_Opening the doors quickly to stop the stranger from causing harm to the building, the hero walks towards the stage. But it's too late, the strange man is already gone, and the fire he set is burning the stage quite quickly. Unknown to Kaiba, the same man who just commited arson, is stalking behind him. As he's about to perform a punch onto the dark figure, he's grabbed instantly by the shadow. _

Agghhhhh, let me go...BATMAN!

Who are you?

Why, can't you tell, I'm the world famous magician, Arkana!

But why are burning down the stage!

Because, Batman, that same stage is what burned my skin, and caused my dear love, Catherine, to leave me behind!

Maybe I can help you.

No! No one can help me...now. You're just trying to make me a freak that you try to save, aren't you!

No, I just want to help you, Arkana.

Well, it's too late for that now!

_Suddenly, the lunatic magician, Arkana had just spilled acid onto the armored body suit. Without having to react to this, Batman tries to get ahold of Arkana, but fails. Feeling the pain of the corrosive liquid burning through the armor, he rushes at the doors. He sees that Arkana has escaped already during the confusion. _

Damn...he's gone.

**Domino Opera House:Outside---2 Minutes later**

_Running out of the building, Batman falls down on the pavements of the road. His costume, partially eaten up by the small batch of acid, is torn alittle. Taking out his remote, he calls the Batmobile to pick him up. _

**Batmobile: Inside**

Well, looks like this "joker" was nothing more than someone wanting revenge upon the city. I guess, I'll have to be more careful next time.

_As the "black tank" zooms towards the cave, its driver, callsArthur through his transmitter inside the cowl. _

Arthur?

Yes, Master Kaiba?

Call Roland.

Has something come up?

Yeah, tell him that my "other" suit has been burned and that I might need some improvements with it.

Very good, sir.

**Cave: 5 Minutes Later---(Despite the car's size, I've heard it can go back to the cave from the city in less than 5 min.)**

_The large, black vehicle "jumps" through the large waterfall and inside the damp, dark cavern that it covers for. As the cockpit hatches open up, "he" emerges from the inside. _

I've contacted Roland, sir. He said that he'll arrive shortly.

Good.

Now, sir, who or what was the problem?

_Arthur then notices some acid marks and tears on the armor._

Nevermind, sir.

_Seto merely grins alittle bit._

**Kaiba Penthouse:Near the Kaiba Mansion---connected to the cave grounds**

_As the new bookshelf opens up, the 2 men walk opposite the cave's elevator and inside to where the study room is. _

Where's Téa, Arthur?

Ah, she did tell me that she's still in Domino, sir.

Oh.

I've prepared your supper, but I'm afraid that it's alittle cold from your nightly activities.

It's okay, Arthur.

**Kaiba Penthouse:Entrance---Roland enters**

_The old friend of the late Thomas Kaiba enters the doorways, which was opened by Arthur._

So, Arthur, how's he doing?

Fine, Roland. Right this way.

_They both enter the study where Seto has been waiting in._

So what seems to be the problem, Seto?

Ah, nothing, just some burns with the "suit".

First you told me you were gonna use it for spelunking, and now this is what happens when it's being used for something else?

So, can you make some improvements?

I'll see what I can do. It might take a couple of days, so try to take a break from your..."hobby".

I told you, what I'm doing isn't about thrillseeking in Domino!

I know.

_Arthur hands the suit over to Roland who immediately packs in his padlocked brief case for "enhancing the suit"._

He does have a point, Master Kaiba.

About the break?

Quite so, sir.

Maybe I will. Domino has been alittle bit quiet since the incident.

**Kaiba Penthouse:Next day**

_Kaiba wakes up from his bed. It's now noon. _

Looks like Arthur's right about the price of leading a double life.

_He grabs the day's newspaper nearby his bedside. On the front page is the burning of the Domino Opera House article. The next page contained another article about the newest and most successful district attorney, Duke Devlin, making an announcement that he believes that the Batman is really helping Domino. Smiling at this, he remembers that Duke was one of his friends during private highschool to college. Since, he left Domino, many things changed, such as a former game designer turned famous lawyer. _

_But he couldn't continue about his friend's success, he had to focus on Arkana's next target. Moments later, he walks towards the kitchen and has his "brunch" thatArthur has served him. For the rest of the day, Kaiba just worked out intensely to keep up his "perfect" athletic abilities. _

**KaibaCorp:Next day---Applied Sciences Division**

_Even though, Roland was vice president of KaibaCorp, he still goes to where the ASD is located. Finishing up the new enhancements of the suit, he sees that Kaiba is entering through the vast halls._

How's it coming, Roland?

Just finished it.

Great.

So, I guess I'll explain to you what the new features are, huh?

Guess so.

Well, just remember that it indeed comes in black.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Improvements

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Batman!**

_**Kaiba Corp: Applied Sciences Division**_

Besides that the "suit" is black, onto the features!

Continue, Roland.

But first, hold onto this small vial of acid.

Why?

I'll show you something...

Okay.

_Roland holds firmly on the "suit" and notions Seto to throw the acid onto it. Miraculously, the suit has no apparent damage at all. _

How's this possible, Roland?

I simply had lined the "suit" with some special nanotechnology. The nanobots eat away all harmful chemicals/substances that pose a threat to its user. The nanobots are also invalid against physical damage. Speaking of physical, the whole costume is 99 percent bullet-proof.

But the point-blank shots?

Yes, but now that's been removed. You see, I lined certain areas of the body armor with impact absorbers. They reduce the pain and damages that you receive from blows, hits, etc.

I get it...so that's all?

Well, there might be some more modifications in the future, if you experience some difficuties with your night-time "friends".

Hopefully not.

Heard that your new partner at the Domino Police HQ is trailing on the arson a couple days ago.

Yes.

I'll try to give you all the information I can find on our "friend", Arkana.

How'd you know?

I found out that he's related directly from the Magic Show that was here in Domino.

Considering his next statement, he wonders,"So you also think that he's out for revenge?"

Most likely.

Well, it's been nice talking to you, Roland.

Same here.

_The famous billionaire walks down the halls with the suit packed in his special brief case. Suddenly, his computer watch goes off and it senses a disturbance in the abandoned chemical factory. Quickly, he runs down the halls and out towards the entrance of the division. He heads off in his office to change into his "other" suit. _

**Abandoned Chemical Factory: Minutes later**

_The demented, former, world class magician is planning on releasing the leftover chemicals upon the city to make them suffer like he is right now. He grins maliciously at the thought of his plan succeeding. As he pulls the levers to pour the vat of chemicals into the water supply, the greenish acid starts downward for the sewers. Suddenly, a dark figure drops down from the darkness of the roof above. _

_Seeing who the shadowy figure is, Arkana turns around and threatens to spill another vial of acid on him. _

Back for more, Batman?

_While he says this, he throws the acid vial upon the dark knight, but as expected to Kaiba, the acid doesn't leave a mark. _

WHAT, BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

"Anything's possible with the darkness, Arkana!", says the masked man.

_As he rushes towards Arkana to stop him from releasing the acid, Arkana simply runs off from him. The tall, slender man is running ontop of a broken down catwalk, but he trips on a dented hole...and falls into the vat of chemicals!_

ARKANA!

_There's nothing the Batman can do. As he broods further, he turns around and starts walking out of the chemical factory. Unknown to him, a hand pops out of the acid vat, a pale skinned hand. Finally, the same man who fell, emerges from the vat, we see that it's Arkana. But his face...is made into the appearance to that of a crazed clown. His skin, now pale white, along with the greenish acid making his hair green. His lip was already scarred to make his mouth smile, a bloody smile. The crazed clown/magician sees what he looks like through the reflection from the metal pipes. He tries to think of a name to make of his new appearance. He remembers the Joker card from the hospital. _

Joker...? I think it suits me. From this day forth, I shall be know as...the Joker! The Batman will pay for making me suffer...for now...he must die...and I shall kill him. But simply killing him won't make me feel better...I must make him an example of myself. I shall create a poison that forces my victims' faces to die laughing!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Cave: A few hours later**

_The Dark Knight, now unmasked, sits down on one of the computer's chairs. He's glad that he saved the city, but sad that he couldn't save Arkana from his doom. Suddenly, Arthur appears before his master. _

Why the long face, Master Kaiba?

It's Arkana, Arthur. I couldn't save him from his death.

Perhaps some T.V. could lighten your mood.

_Arthur presses the computer's T.V. screen. The 2 men suddenly see a familiar face who has become a larger threat on the news. _

_News report: _Today at Domino City Square, a clownish, crazed man, appears to call himself the Joker. Here is what happened just an hour ago.

_Joker: _Hello, Domino, the Joker's here and ready to make you all into the happy people you once were! Tonight at midnight, I will release a gas that can make all of you smile and laugh while dying! But all this doesn't have to happen! All you have to do is give me 300 Billion Dollars before midnight!

_Yugi Mutou: _We are not going to negotiate with psycopaths with the likes of you!

_Joker: _Well then, Domino dies tonight!

_The last 3 words had sparked Kaiba's mind so deeply that he vows to take down this Joker. He remembers that Ra's said those 3 words a few days ago. Immediately, he runs towards the "bookshelf". _

Sir, do you even know where this Joker might me?

Maybe, but somehow I doubt that he'll be in the same place twice. I'll have to make sure that he's not bluffing though.

Very good sir!

_He goes to the end of the hall, and descends to the cave grounds below him. He rushes towards a familiar padlocked closet. He opens it up, and he sees the dark armor in front of him. _

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Sorry about the late update, I was running out of ideas until I thought up something drastic and familiar from the old days of "Batman". I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. A trap

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Batman!**

_**Batmobile: Moments Later**_

Sir, I do believe that Miss Gardner is still in town, preparing her luggage.

Maybe after all this is over...

_Suddenly, the sensors pick up a disturbance in the same chemical factory where he and Arkana had their latest encounter._

Sorry Arthur, but our conversation will have to wait.

_The large tank-like vehicle passes by some civilian cars on the freeway. Activating the car's nitrous boosters, it can speed up to 150 MPH or more. _

_**Téa's Apartment**_

I hope Seto's okay since this "Joker" came on the scene. He looks so ghastly and menacing in that pale clownish face of his.

_She hears a knock on her door. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Who is it?

_There is no answer at the door. An eerie silence surrounds the room._

Strange...

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

OKAY! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?

_Just dead silence creeps the room...again._

I'M WARNING YOU!

_She grabs her tazer and heads for the door. As she opens, she starts having second thoughts. She blocks it out and continues to open. There is nobody at the door._

That was weird.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Who's there?

_An evil, clownish menace looms over her. Before she could have time to react...she's gassed by "him"._

_**Abandoned Chemical Factory: Later**_

_A familiar dark figure drops down on a nearby catwalk. He cautiously looks around for any dangers that may threaten him. There isn't. As soon as he moves, another familiar voice is heard on an intercom._

Hello, Batsy!

Joker...

I do hope that you're glad to see me again.

Not at all.

Why, you left me for dead in that acid vat. In fact, you just assumed that I met my demise.

I should've known...insanity can make a man do the impossible.

Maybe so, but we're about to find out if you're insane.

How?

With this!

_Instantly, poisonous gases are released, ones that seem just as potent as Bakura's toxin. _

It's nearly identical to Scarecrow's toxin, Batman! It may not make you go crazy with fear, but it's one that can make you die happily. I call it, Laughing Gas!

You're crazy, Joker!

Crazy no, just brilliant. Oh, just incase you try to escape...

_The doors and windows are blocked with the factory's former security system._

I have to act quickly, or I won't last very long.

_Taking out some mine bombs, he throws it upon the factory's defenses. It fails automatically._

Damn.

_The Laughing Gas starts spreading across to where the Dark Knight is standing. Quickly, he uses his belt's remote to call the Batmobile to fire it's missiles at the doors._

Computer, auto pilot the Batmobile! Activate Weapon system to fire missiles at front doors!

_The heavy vehicle launches its missiles at the front doors of the factory. The "caped crusader" leaps into the cockpit and readies his next move._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Another trap

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Batman!**

_**Batmobile: Enter Batman**_

_Computer: _Sensor reading's indicate that the Joker's announcement was a recorded message.

How? He answered my questions like he was there! Computer, track down where the Joker was last seen.

_Computer: _Picking up latest Joker footage. Processing...complete. "Joker" has been found last time near Domino Square.

Then, he hasn't moved anywhere?

_Computer: _Confirmed.

Time to go to Domino Square.

_Sir?_

Arthur.

I'm afraid that I've learned that Miss Gardner's been missing.

Missing?

Apparently, Arka-- Joker has kidnapped her in an attempt to lure you in.

Well, it looks like I'll have to go to Téa's apartment, then.

For what, sir?

To search for clues. Maybe if I can find any substances, they might lead me to where the Joker is.

Very sensible, sir.

_**Domino's D.A.'s Office: Enter Duke Devin**_

_World renowned District Attorney, Duke Devlin, ponders of where the Joker could be planning to release his poison through._

Sewers, perhaps?

_He thinks for a moment._

Nah, they've been secured for further inspection since that...psychotic Arkham doctor, Ryou Bakura released his toxin.

_Suddenly, a fellow colleague of Devlin appears in his office._

Devlin!

What is it now?

It's Téa Gardner...

The assistant D.A.? What about her?

Well, it seems that the Joker's kidnapped her to lure the Batman in.

But why her?

"He" was the one that saved her life and some kid from several inmates a few days ago.

So, this Joker's trying to piss off the Batman?

It seems that way.

Get my car.

_**Téa's Apartment: Moments later**_

_The dark hero steps in the apartment, he moves like a shadow the minute he enters. He sees something green on the floor. _

Green?

_Immediately, he takes out a sample bag, and takes out a special gadjet that grabs the greenish substance. _

I'll have the computer analyze this substance...maybe I'll find out where this was made...which will lead me to Joker.

_Looking around for any other strange occurances within the room, he checks for more clues. As he leaves, he notices a device attached to the door. It seems to be a recording machine._

Theatricality and deception are powerful agents...he must've fooled Téa with this.

_He instantly grabs the device. But, the little machine started to glow...until the Batman realizes it's another trap. He throws it out the window nearby. It explodes without harming anyone._

Damn trickster. He better not hurt Téa or I'll break him in 2.

_Suddenly, he disappears from the room._

_**Batmobile: Soon after**_

Damn, it's already 7:14!

_Taking out the sample bag, he places it inside the computer's scanning tray._

_Computer: _Analyzing substance...processing...complete. Greenish substance appears to be known as sleeping gas...manufactured at Kaiba Corp.

I should've known.

_Suddenly the car's acceleration increases and speeds along the roads of Domino._

_**Kaiba Corp: Minutes later---7:18 pm**_

_A dark figure "flies" towards the large company building. He scales the walls and finds an open window nearby. He enters and starts for the manufacturing rooms._

_Knowing his way around the building, he easily gains access to the manufacturing rooms. Opening a door quietly, he spots the Joker typing away at the controls, manufacturing his toxin, Joker Venom. _

_Instantly his batarang is thrown towards the controls, stopping the toxin's production._

It's over Joker!

Oh, but the fun's not yet...over, Batman!

_Quickly, the Clown Prince of Crime throws a mine bomb towards the Dark Knight. He easily dodges the explosive device, and glides towards the clown menace. _

It's time for your fun to be over, Joker...?

_He punches the grinning clown, only to see that it's a hologram. _

Kaiba Corp does have the latest in holographic technology. It seems unprecedented...

_He hears anotherfamiliar voice in the air._

Joker here! As you can see, Batman. I am indeed using Kaiba Corp's very own technology against this city! Also, I am in this building, somewhere...

You're welcome to try and stop me from releasing my chemicals upon Domino, but I'm not betting on that happening anytime soon...Toodles!

Wha?

_Suddenly, the lights go out, and the doors become locked. Laser guns start appearing from the walls, all aimed towards Kaiba. They fire immediately at him._

_KABOOM!_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Yes, this is a cliffhanger...I know.**_


	6. Are you asleep?

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, Batman Begins, Batman Gotham Knights, and The Batman: "Riddled" episode**

_**Previously, on YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**_

Joker here! As you can see, Batman. I am indeed using Kaiba Corp's very own technology against this city! Also, I am in this building, somewhere...

You're welcome to try and stop me from releasing my chemicals upon Domino, but I'm not betting on that happening anytime soon...Toodles!

Wha?

_Suddenly, the lights go out, and the doors become locked. Laser guns start appearing from the walls, all aimed towards Kaiba. They fire immediately at him._

_KABOOM!_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_KABOOM!_

_**WHERE JOKER IS: **_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've finally done it! The Batman is now gone, and I can get on with my plans for midnight, tonight. Hehe...

**_Kaiba Corp: Manufacturing Room_**

_A pile of smoke is everywhere. Debris are seen around the floors. A blackish mark is made from the lasers' firing units. Unknown to them, the Batman has survived...barely. Thechest piece seems abit damaged.The painhe's received are heavy, but not critical. _

Damn...that hurt...grapple barely saved my life. I've made sure that the lasers don't aim towards the ceiling...it's where the poweris located...for this room...

_He falls downward to the floors. _

_The lasers start their mark again._

_It seems that the Batman's fate is sealed._

LASER UNIT SYSTEM DEACTIVATE!

_The lasers fallout._

_To the Batman's surprise, someone rescued him._

_The hero's "savior" grabs him before he drops down hard._

Need help?

_He looks up from the floor and sees Roland._

I'm fine.

Well, I guess if yourchestis a little damaged, but not your brain, then okay.

Joker said that he's located somewhere in this building.

I know, I've been trying to find out where, so I can tell you.

Any leads?

None.

I only have a few hours until he release his Joker Venom on the entire city.

Wait...I think I know where, but it might be Deja Vu all over again.

The water mains in the central of beneath Kaiba Corp?

Precisely.

Then I'll head over there right now.

You better hurry!

I will.

_The "caped crusader" runs off and heads to where the water mains are._

_**Kaiba Corp: Enter Duke Devlin & Accomplice**_

You sure he's in there?

Yeah, sightings claim that they saw the Batman go in there.

Then maybe the Joker is too. Contact Mutou, he's a "friend" of the Batman, he'll help as well.

Right.

_The accomplice calls Mutou on his cell._

_Cell: _This is Mutou.

Mutou, get your men down at Kaiba Corp, we believe that the Batman's in there. The Joker could be already inside the building too.

Of course, Joker's planning to release his poison the same way Ra's Al Ghul did.

Who?

Nevermind that.

Okay, whatever.

_He ends the call._

_**Domino Police Headquarters: Loeb's office**_

Mutou, who was that?

Someone from the D.A.'s office. They believe that the Batman's after Joker in Kaiba Corp.

Then let's get going. I'll send the SWAT to help Batman capture this maniac.

Good.

**_Kaiba Corp: 8:57_**

_Kaiba's having a little tough time getting through the newer security systems with their lasers and all...again._

Damn...fifth time going in some room with so many laser units around. I wonder how Joker got past it all.

I wonder when I'll reach the water mains...ahh here we are.

_He enters the water mains control room cautiously. He doesn't want to screw up again with the Joker hologram._

Hi, Batman! Glad you can make it...I always knew you'd come here.

Enough games, Joker. Where's Téa Gardner?

Gardner's away, somewhere in this building.

TELL ME NOW!

Patience, Batman. But first here's a little something I picked up from the Applied Sciences Division. CATCH!

_The clown prince of crime throws a strange looking device towards the Batman. He easily deflects it back at Joker. _

AAAGGGHHHH! MY EYES!

_Batman's eyes widen._

_An eye ball drops on the floor, it's a fake._

MADE JA LOOK!

Instantly, the eye ball hisses, and releases a gas that weakens the victim.

_Joker takes this chance to spar against the weakened Batman. He swiftly gives an uppercut against the hero's jaw. _

AGGGHHH!

HAHAHAHAHA!

_He kicks at the ribs of the dark vigilante._

AAAOOGGGHHH!

_Batman, now fighting back at the gas's effect, get back on his feet. He quickly dodges Joker's attacks, and counters with a few of his own._

Fine, I'm beaten...I'm defeated...Batman..arrest me.

I will.

But not today!

_In a flash, Joker takes out a spray gun, sprays sleeping gas on Batman's face._

_Batman has a few coughing fits._

Batman, are you asleep?

_Fade to black_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. The secret

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, Batman Begins, and Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (Uncut Version)**

_**Kaiba Corp: Large Conference Room---11:24 pm**_

_The Dark Knight wakes up from his sleep attack, only to see him strapped onto a heavy, metal chair. He can't move easily, due to the steel restraints on the chair._

_An unfortunate familiar voice appears in the intercom of the conference room._

_**This next scene has some disturbing images...don't read if you're gonna be disturbed.**_

What's the matter, Batman? No witty comeback? No threat? Then I'll provide the narration.

_The room's lights dim down, and the hologram projector is turned on the screen._

I'll begin on how I peeled back the layers of the young woman's mind.

_The movie footage that Joker made, shows Téa stripped naked, while laid onto a table bed, with metal restraints to keep her in place._

Oh she bravely tried to fight it at first.

_The next scene in the film: Joker is wearing an apron that says, Kiss the cook. He opens up his barbeque grill, moves his tongue in eerie ways, and finally takes out 2 voltage tongs._

You would've been proud to see her so strong...

_Joker places the 2 voltage tongs on the sides of Téa's "bed". He then pulls the lever, shocking poor Téa._

But all too soon, the serums and the shocks took their toll. And the dear girl began sharing such secrets with me. Secrets that are mine alone to know...Seto.

It's true Batsy, I know everything. I'm kinda like the kid who peeks at his Christmas presents, but I must admit...it's sadly anticlimatic. Behind all the sturm and batarangs, you're just a little boy in a playsuit, crying for mommy and daddy. It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic! Oh what the hell, I'll laugh anyway.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Unknown to Joker, the Batman's gone and free. He immediately does a double-jump, and "flies" towards the projector room above him._

_CRASH! The windows shatter, with the Dark Knight breaking through to break Joker his own way. The Joker is shocked._

ARRRGGGGHHHH!

_Batman immediately grabs ahold of Joker, punches him in retaliation, and punches him again in the chest. This causes the Joker to fall onto the hologram projector, breaking it. He tries to crawl away, but Batman grabs him again._

Under his bloody grin, he's bleeding alittle from the Batman's blows, he arrogantly says,"If you don't like the movie, I got slides!"

_Angered at this, the Batman throws the Joker out the window of the projection room. He lands harshly on some staircase on the way. He starts standing up, until Batman appears before him and grabs him again in rage._

I'll break you in two, Joker!

_As he's about to deliver the finishing blow, the evil clown remarks..._

Oh Batman, if you had the guts for that kindof fun, you would've done it before. I on the other hand...

_Joker quickly takes out a chlorine-filled knife and stabs it into Batman's chest. (Chlorine can damage kevlar) He screams in pain, even though the impact absorbers give him some protection. _

AGGGGHHHHHH!

_The Joker strikes Batman again, this time stabbing his left leg around his shin._

AGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

_He falls off the metal stairway and drops down hard on the metal floor beneath him. He's bleeding on his chest and left shin._

_The Joker happily skips downward to taunt his archrival._

You lost Batman. Téa is mine. That last sound you'll hear will be my laughter.

_He readies his gun aimed at Batman's lying head. _

I'm gonna deliver the punch-line! And this time, you're dead...I'll make sure of it.

But...I thought that you wanted me...to die...laughing...

Oh, yes, I almost forgot about that! Well, it looks like I'll have to wait...less than 20 minutes! I'll just have to torture you...Seto!

_He grumbles against the floor._

I'm sorry, but I can't hear you if you're mumbling...Batman!

The will...is...ever...everything...

What?

I said THE WILL IS EVERYTHING!

_Suddenly, he gets back up, and starts running against Joker. Amazed at this, Joker tries to shoot at Batman's weakened kevlar suit. He counters by blocking the bullet with his new steel gaunlet. _

WHAT THE HELL!

_The dark knight quickly jumps in the air and does a drop-kick onto Joker, knocking him down._

Now...I don't want to ask again, but WHERE IS TÉA GARDNER?

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	8. Big 'ol bats has fallen down!

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, Batman Begins, and Justice League: "Wild Cards" episode**

_**Kaiba Corp: Water Mains---Téa trapped inside somewhere**_

_Somewhere behind the machinery, hides Kaiba's love interest, Téa Gardner. Driven to the point of near insanity, she can only mumble a few words, traumatized by what the Joker has done to her some hours ago. She is now somewhat pale, not from becoming a female Joker, but from the shock that she unfortunately experienced._

_CRASH!_

_A mysterious, dark figure emerges from the hidden doors of the vast company. He quickly finds the lost girl and sees her in a state of shock._

Téa?

Seto?

It's gonna be alright. I've got the Joker.

But, I toldhim everything! Your secret...EVERYTHING!

It's okay, the police won't believe him due to his insanity.

_They both walk out of the water mains, and outside, Roland greets them._

I'll take it from here, 'Batman'.

He knows?

Yes, he knows. He's the one who gave me all this stuff in the first place.

Oh, I see.

Batman, Joker's gone from where you put him in.

How?

I don't know, but he's made a much deadlier plan.

It's already 11:49, Kaiba.

Then I'll find him, and make sure he doesn't harm anyone again...tonight. Roland, tell the police that the Joker will no longer be a threat. I've altered the water mains to only contain nothing but water.

Okay.

_**Civilain homes: They are watching their TVs---11:54pm **_

_Civilian families are relieved from the TV that the police found out that the Joker's plans to release his toxins, are now impossible. Suddenly, a clownish face appears on the TV screens. It's the Joker._

Hello, Domino! Well, it looks like the police is right about me not releasing my poison, but don't worry...I'll just have to use the next best thing!

_The screen then zooms onto a strange device from the Kaiba Corp's Applied Sciences Division._

This device, courtesy of Kaiba Corp's very own Applied Sciences Division, can make you lose your minds! But of course, I'm immune to it, because I'm already crazy.

_The villainous fiend instantly activates the machine's power to disperse some mind control upon the TV screens. Everyone now is losing their minds to the machine's immense power._

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Kaiba Corp: Top of building---11:56pm** _

_The city's guardian angel ascends upon the roof. Seeing that Joker's using the tower's radio systems, in order to broadcast live, he quickly throws a batarang to it. It fails, attracts the Joker's attention._

Ah, Batman! You're finally here. And just in time to witness my greatest achievement in making this city...crazy.

Enough games, Joker. I'm here to put you in Arkham.

_The clown just shrugs and aims his weapon towards the hero. The machine starts warping the Dark Knight's mind with vivid hallucinations. Suddenly, the roof tiles beneath him rise up into the air, he backs away from it abit, only to to backed into a roof door's wall. He looks ahead, seeing some frogs appear from out of nowhere, and the Joker smiling maliciously at him. He looks around and is started by the machine's powers. He rubs his eyes to make sure he's seeing things right._

Looks like I'll have to turn up the juice!

_Simutaneously, the crazed clown turns the knobs of the machine to increase in power. Moments later, our hero, Kaiba, is seeing things around him, starting to spin around. His vision is now blurry, from the illusions. Not able to resist the machine's force, he falls down and vomits on the floor. He tries to stand up, but falls again. Everything around him is spinning out of control. Suddenly he sees both the Joker and the machine appear before him. Joker's now twisting around in a circle, all devilishly._

Oh, how I waited for this moment!

_Using all his might, he struggles against the machine's vast mind control powers. He crawls towards the device to deactivate it, but..._

Big 'ol bats has fallen down!

_He quickly kicks against the Dark Knight's face, pushing him away from the device._

UHHHHNNNFFFFF!

On the ground.

_The clownish fiend kicks him again, this time against the walls._

UUAAAAAHHHHHUHH!

Mind and sound.

_Still recoiling from the 2 kicks, he's still in much pain. Unfortunately for him, Joker kicks him again._

UHHHHHNNNFFFFFF!

_He looks up and sees Joker, all blurry to him._

Big 'ol bats has fallen down!

_He kicks him again, very roughly._

I'M SO HAPPY!

_He kicks the dark hero a few more times._

UNNAAHHHHHFFFFFF!

_This time he kicks him in the chest, ribs, stomach, and finally the crotch area...yes that must hurt. His eyes narrow down in pain. Trying to fight against all odds, he charges against Joker's chest to try to find something hidden._

I've never seen you this determined, Bats.

_He pushes him away from his body._

But you know as they say, all good things must come to an end.

_Struggling with the pain he's received from the clownish menace, he gets up slowly._

Hmmm...nice cleft.

_He takes out a mallet and readies to strike again._

_Before he could finish off his masked arch enemy, Kaiba, using all his will, takes out Joker's hidden gadjet. His hidden gadjet is the thing that makes Joker immune to the machine's powers, so he instantly gets his mind crippled._

AAGGGHHHHHH!

_All the Batman can see now, is the Joker being tormented by the device's own powers. Moments later, he sees the Joker falling down on his knees, drooling. His eyes all twisted in a way to those who are deemed insane._

_**Kaiba Corp: Main Entrance---12:31am**_

_The police and ambulances already arrived, taking the Joker into a cell in Arkham Asylum. The Batman, with his wounds bandaged, is sitting down in an ambulance._

_Roland and Téa are both nearby him._

So?

So what?

He knows your secret..the Joker I mean.

I...

_The Joker appears, still in custody of 2 cops behind him._

But I already know that you, Batman is Seto Kaiba!

_Some cops shrug it off. _

Yeah right, Joker, you're insane. No one will believe you.

But it's true...

_Suddenly, Seto Kaiba appears nearby._

What's true?

But...you...him...it can't be!

You thought that I was Batman! That's hilarious! Someone who dresses like a giant bat, clearly has issues. No offense, Batman.

None taken.

_Mutou walks by the group._

Alright, enough of this! Put the Joker where he belongs...in Arkham.

Yes Lieutenient.

_Most of the cops leave the scene._

Good job, Roland.

Téa now confused, asks,"Hologram?"

Yes.

_Without the cops noticing, the Kaiba hologram disappears._

_Duke Devlin appears before them._

Hey, where's Kaiba? I wanted to see him again after all these years.

He left already, Devlin.

Ahh, Miss Gardner. I see that you're recuperating from the Joker's attacks.

I'm fine, thank you.

Well that's good to here. Before I forget, Batman...we're holding the Joker on trial in a few days, just so you know. I'll also be prosecuting against him to make sure he doesn't harm anyone again...

_He looks around, only to see all but Batman gone._

Wow, I guess the rumors are true. He can disappear.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**Next chapter will have something related to the next Batman Begins' film sequels, okay. Okay.**


	9. I will never forget his scream

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, Batman Begins sequels, Batman TAS, and Batman: The Long Halloween**

_**Duke Devlin's Home---Enter Duke Devlin (Alone in his bedroom)**_

Duke...Duke Devlin...

NO! Go away! Leave me alone!

Heh heh heh! Where are you going, Duke? You can't get away from me!

_Duke runs into someone who looks just like him, but more sinister looking._

Umph!

See what I mean?

Stay away! I want no part of you!

_Other 'evil' Duke begins to flip a coin._

NO! Stop it! Stop it, I said!

It's time...Duke...it's time!

NO!

Duke?

_He wakes up from his nightmare._

Serenity...

You had a nightmare. You had me worried.

I know darling...I know.

_**Kaiba Penthouse: 7:44pm**_

_Seto is spending the night with Téa Gardner at his house. They're both discussing about the recent turn of events that have occurred. They walk towards the balcony and stare at the night sky. They kiss passionately, but the Bat-signal interrupts their precious evening together._

I better go. Mutou's probably has another disturbance that they picked up on.

Yeah...

What's wrong?

It's just that, everytime we're together like this, you have your 'job'.

I know, but I'll make it up to you..I promise.

_He leaves and heads for the cave._

_**Domino Police Station: Rooftop---5 minutes later**_

_Batman arrives quickly ontop of the roof, but is surprised to see, not Mutou, but Duke Devlin, a longtime friend of Seto Kaiba._

I need to talk to you, Batman.

Then talk.

_Nervously flipping a silver dollar coin in his hand, he continues speaking._

Remember, how the three of us, you, Mutou, and me promised to put crime to a halt?

I do. Do you?

It's just that, I have been in terms of stress recently, and it's that I might have some trouble with the Joker case. I have anger issues, Batman.

Repressed anger, huh? Take a break from your work, Devlin. It'll help alot...trust me.

_He drops downward and glides back to his vehicle._

Taking a break, hmmm.

_**Kaiba Corp: The next morning**_

_The rich, handsome, billionaire bachelor is continuing his position as CEO of his company. His secretary, Serenity Devlin, happily tells him on the intercom that her husband, Duke Devlin wants to talk with him._

Let him in.

_Duke, who has black, spiky, long hair, still...walks in his office._

Hey, Duke! What's up?

Uh, a surprise meeting, that's all.

Oh, okay.

Look, Seto. I wanted to talk to you today, not only because it's been a long time, but I need your help.

With what?

I have anger issues, and maybe I could use your company's technology to rid me of all that repressed anger.

You're in trouble?

Believe me, my friend. You don't know the half of it.

Well normally, we would have you sign a few contracts and such, but since we're good friends, I'll let you off the hook.

That'd be great.

I'll contact my associate, Roland. He'll also get some assistants to help out with the machinery.

_**Kaiba Corp: A couple of hours later in the 'rehab' room**_

_A large machine with a 'bed' with straps is in the center of the room. 2 assistants help Devlin get on the 'bed'._

Don't worry, Devlin. We'll try to get rid of any and all repressed anger deep inside you.

You sure this won't hurt?

It won't.

Roland! Activate the machine!

Yes, Mr. Kaiba!

_The old man instantly turns the switch. The machine successfully removes all bad memories from Devlin's brain. But unknown to all the people except the 'evil' Duke, the evil inside is still there, hiding._

So, how do you feel?

Well, I feel great!

Glad to hear that.

_**Duke Devlin's home: The day of Joker's trial**_

_It is November 1, the day which the Joker is put on trial. But before Duke could leave, his wife, Serenity stops him. He turns around and sees her. Her face is now half in shadow._

But, baby, can't you stay home for a little longer?

NO! I have to put the Joker on trial today, to make sure he doesn't kill anymore. He's already killed hundreds to to Kaiba's machine!

_Duke is now angry at his wife. We see that his face is also half in shadow._

I'm your wife.

And I'm a district attorney.

_All this bickering does not look so good for their marriage._

Look, I hafta go! I'll be home when the trial is over later tonight, Serenity.

_He leaves the house. Serenity, now alittle heart broken, breaks into tears._

_**Domino Courthouse: 5:34pm**_

_Duke Devlin is prosecuting against the Joker. He is interrogating his motivations for trying to kill the city. Much later several witnesses, like Roland and Téa are called to stand. They say their oaths, and so-on-so forth. Later Seto Kaiba is called to the stand, since his company was involved in the incident._

So, Seto Kaiba, my long time friend. What have you to say?

Well, Mr. Devlin...I have nothing to say, but we'll make sure our security will be increased if this should happen again.

Fine. I call, Mr. Arkana to the stand, AKA Joker!

_The demented clown appears before, restrained by some cops around him. The judge, Mako Tsunami, orders the cops to let go once, he's placed the "special seat."_

_They do so._

**Later**

Mr. Arkana, why, oh why, did you decide to destroy this city?

Well, Mr. Lawyer Pants, I had every intention of doing so, because it was Batman who made me like this.

How? Batman wasn't at your magic act the day of your incident.

Oh, but he was, in fact he's right their in the audience! Seto Kaiba, the Batman's right there!

But we've seen both Seto Kaiba and Batman at the same time.

Damn...forgot that. You see, I just want to make the whole world happy, just like me. Is that so much to ask?

You've killed hundreds of innocent lives due to your insantiy!

_Immediately, he fakes a coughing fit, and asks for water. Actually the water is acid. _

Cough cough...just one sec...I have something...RIGHT HERE!

_Quickly, the clowned menace hurls the acid towards the young district attorney's face._

_Shocked, the whole audience is trembling in fear and astonishment of the Joker's act._

AAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_The poor lawyer covers his face in shame and shock. His left part had been the side that the acid touched._

_Seto Kaiba, now shocked, is horrified at what Joker has done to his friend._

I will never forget the sound of his screaming.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Suddenly, the Joker hurls a gas pellet upon the civilians. The gas dispersed kills everyone nearby in laughing fits._

Quickly! Put the Joker in custody! We have more than enough evidence that he's done so much evil!

_Mutou and his men take the Joker down._

_Duke falls to the floor, still screaming in pain._

AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

_The ambulances arrive just in time and quickly rushes Devlin to the hospital._

_**Domino Central Hospital: Hours later**_

_The doctors have stop the bleeding and such on Duke's left side of his face. He wakes up from 'bed'. His face now covered in bandages, his mind now warped into 2 sides._

Now, you understand, there's gonna be some scarring, Mr. Devlin, but I've already scheduled a surgeon. Your friend, Seto Kaiba, has already paid for it.

Give me a mirror!

Devlin, maybe you should--

I said GIVE ME A GODDAMN MIRROR!

_The nurse hands Devlin a mirror while the doctor slowly removes the bandages from his face. He looks in the mirror, quickly._

AAAAHHHHAAARRRUUUUUGGGHHHH!

_He instantly grabs a surgery knife nearby and stabs the doctor's leg with it. The nurse screams in horror, but Devlin pushes her away. He rushes of the room and into the hallway. He sees Serenity nearby. His whole face hidden from her, is now half in shadow._

Duke?

_He turns his whole face in front of her, now his face is carved into 2 sides, one scarred, the other normal. _

Not Duke, anymore...Two-Face.

_He then shows Serenity his left half of his face; scarred._

_Duke quicklyjumps out the window._

_She runs towards only to see him vanish into the stormy night._

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_


	10. Revenge is a 2 edged sword

**YuGiOh in Batman Begins 2: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_**Domino Police Headquarters: December 8, 2005---Night**_

_2 men stand ontop of the roof of the police station, Batman and Lieutenant Mutou. They are discussing the recent events that have made their friend, Duke Devlin, into a monster._

I can't believe that the Joker did such a thing to Devlin, Batman.

It's no surprise...madness makes men do insane things...even if they can't even control it.

How long have you known that?

_He coldy turns around._

HOW LONG?

I'll interrogate Mrs. Devlin to see where Devlin maybe hiding. Perhaps she knows.

Then find Devlin, you know what needs to be done.

_**Devlin's Home: Later that night**_

_Serenity is still traumatized about what has happened to her "late" husband. As she walks downstairs to burn some of Duke's belongings in the furnace, a shadow hides somewhere._

Where is your husband, Mrs. Devlin?

I don't know, Batman...I just don't know.

Then do you know where he might hide? Does he have any hiding places?

No...but Batman, if you do find him, can you bring him back home for me?

I'll try...

_He leaves through the door and quickly jumps in the "Burst Stream"._

_**Arkham Asylum: Later that night**_

_Having nowhere to go for answers, he decides to go to the last person he'd want to see...the Joker._

Joker, since you were in an accident, what kindof places would you hide in?

Well, if it isn't Batman, my new "friend".

There's one problem, Joker, we're not friends.

Oh, but I can tell you two things, Batman. I'll probably want revenge upon the man who did this to me, and I would find him for you, only...if you let me free!

No deal.

But, I might be able to know where he is!

And with that, you'll end up killing innocent lives, Joker. You managed to kill at least 100 people with Kaiba Corp's own machinery!

Under my request, I'll have you, Joker, transferred to a higher security cell..later tonight.

_**Arkham Asylum: 1 hour later**_

_During Joker's transfer to a new cell in the Asylum, a face from the past appears in the halls of the nightmarish building. Flipping a coin, he takes out a gun, and aims it towards Joker's head. Both Mutou and Joker's helmeted guard are nearby, making the transfer._

Justice is served, Joker. You scarred not only my face, but my MIND!

Devlin?

Not Devlin anymore, Mutou...I'm Two-Face! Two-Face is now in control! And with that, Joker, I end your life tonight!

Do it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Immediately, Joker's guard lunges towards Two-Face, but he flips for it and shoots the guard twice in the heart. _

_BLAM! BLAM!_

_The guard is knocked out towards the floor._

_Seeing Mutou about to draw his gun, Two-Face quickly knocks him out. He's about to kill Joker with his gun. But, just as he's about to kill Joker, Joker's helmeted guard leaps up, and it's revealed as Batman._

_He takes off the guard's armor and still has his body armor on. Batman starts pummeling Two-Face, but he manages to throw Batman off guard. He then continues to aim at Joker, who's now on the floor, sitting helplessly._

Devlin! Revenge won't make you feel better. Let the law handle Joker.

Why, the law is what led to my demise! To me, this is justice!

But Justice is more than revenge, revenge is just making you feel better, while justice is equal.

But!

But WHAT?

I'm taking the law into my own hands!

NO! Devlin, if you're in there, fight the evil within!

Devlin's gone, Batman, only Two-Face remains!

_But really Duke is fighting inside himself to do the right thing. In the end, Two-Face shoots towards the Joker, but the shot didn't kill him._

ARRGGGHHHHHH!

_The bullet went through Joker, but at his left leg._

Your'e right, Batman. Justice is served.

_He walks off and leaves the building._

Batman, what happened?

_Mutou just woke up from being knocked out._

Justice...Mutou, Justice.

But, Devlin? You're letting him LEAVE?

Yes, but I'll keep an eye on him...for his sake.

In the meantime, Batman, what about him?

_They both look at Joker's wound._

It'll heal.

**_Domino Police Headquarters: December 9, 2005_**

_Both men are talking about what may happen next._

Batman, the chaos still begins.

Even though Devlin is still searching for himself, he's capable of doing evil.

Don't worry, I got it covered.

Hopefully...

Hmm.

Just so you know, the serial killer, Marik Ishtar, still hasn't been apprehended.

I'll find him, and bring him to justice.

Well, it better be the right kind.

Yes, maybe.

_The dark knight quickly drops down and glides away._

Don't worry, Devlin, my friend, I'll save you and your mind.

_**Mutou's apartment: Later **_

_Yugi Mutou goes home later that night. His wife, Rebecca, is not surprised that her husband has come home late again._

Rebecca, I know I come home late nowadays, but believe me, I have to keep fighting for Domino.

I know dear, I know.

_**Devlin's home: 11:24pm**_

_Serenity is packing her thing for moving out of Domino and into America. As she packs, she notices Duke's stuff is still unpacked. She decides to put it into the furnace in the basement below._

I believe in Duke Devlin.

_**Where Two-Face is hiding**_

_Some abandoned warehouse near the docks, with the numbers 2 inscribed all over. Inside, is the former district attorney, hiding behind some crates, planning to be normal again._

Revenge is a 2 edged sword for me...each edge for each face.

**_THE END_**

_**THE NEXT SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED,"YuGiOh in Batman Begins 3: Ladies of the Knight".**_


End file.
